


The Angel and The Hunter

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty(ish) Destiel fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote none of the below, merely compiled it.
> 
>  
> 
> Listen to the "The Angel and the Hunter - A Destiel Fanmix":
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2uSRSi9Yeo87n0EPHqhTWbH8iqLGCI4L

Watch the Angel and the Hunter: A Destiel Fanmix on YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/#/playlist?list=PL2uSRSi9Yeo87n0EPHqhTWbH8iqLGCI4L  
I got a fast car  
I remember when we were driving  
Speeding so fast I thought I was drunk

I remember you  
Driving to my house  
In the middle of the night

When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words  
I need to convey  
Wish I could explain   
The things that I have to work out

Angel won't you call me?   
Could I be the only?   
Though I am a lost cause

Just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul? 

But  
Should I give up?   
Or should I just keep chasing pavements? 

Why can't you see?   
You belong with me

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what I'd be right here by  
Your side

Take me away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left-hand man  
I love you  
When you're singing that song

Well I won't give up  
On us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love

I'll carry   
The weight  
I'll do anything for you  
My bones  
May break  
But I'll never be untrue

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the sky  
I'm letting go tonight

I'll tell you my sins  
And you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that  
Deathless death  
Good God  
Let me give you my life

Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you   
Want me to

When you walked out the door  
A piece of me died

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore

Just wanted it like before  
We were dancing all night  
When they took you away  
Stole you out of my life

You just need to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Song list in order:  
> Tracy Chapman - Fast Cars  
> Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me  
> LIGHTS - The Listening  
> The Decemberists - Angel Won't You Call Me  
> Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up  
> Adele - Chasing Pavements  
> Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me  
> Katy Perry - The One That Got Away  
> Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans  
> Vance Joy - Riptide  
> Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up  
> Serena Ryder - What I Wouldn't Do  
> Katy Perry - Wide Awake  
> Hozier - Take Me To Church  
> Christina Aguilera ft. A Great Big World - Say Something  
> Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans  
> Katy Perry - Wide Awake  
> Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans


End file.
